In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, the specifications of MBMS (Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service) have been laid down. In the MBMS, a user terminal receives MBMS control information and MBMS data transmitted from a cell. Here, the MBMS control information is information transmitted on an MCCH (Multicast Control Channel), and is control information that is necessary for the reception of the MBMS data.
The user terminal receives the MBMS control information according to the procedure described below. Firstly, the user terminal performs blind decoding for the common search space that is set by a cell. The common search space is provided in the control region of a downlink subframe, and is applied in common to all the user terminals within the cell. The common search space includes information associated with system information that is necessary for the reception of the MBMS control information. Further, the user terminal receives the system information that is transmitted from the cell on the basis of the information included in the common search space. Thus, the user terminal receives the MBMS control information that is transmitted from the cell on the basis of the system information.
On the other hand, the specifications of carrier aggregation have been laid down in 3GPP. In carrier aggregation, the user terminal simultaneously performs communication with a primary cell and communication with a secondary cell. The primary cell is a cell that performs mobility control of the user terminal, and in which blind decoding for the common search space is required. In Release 12, when a user terminal either receives or has an interest in receiving the MBMS data that is transmitted from a secondary cell, the user terminal is capable of performing the process for acquiring the system information of the secondary cell (system information acquisition) (see Non Patent Document 1).